Open Your Eyes
by LittleMissChatterbox7
Summary: A Harry StylesxOC fic: Alexis Jupiter is... well, I'd be lying if I said she was normal. After bumping into classmate Harry Styles at the X Factor 2010 auditions, life certainly gets more entertaining for the pair. Will it end in tears, though?
1. Starry Eyed

Open Your Eyes

**Hi! This is a Harry Styles x OC fic. Enjoy I don't own Harry or the three songs that are included.**

'_Walking 'round the room singing Stormy Weather_

_At 57 Mount Pleasant Street_

_Now it's the same room but everything's different_

_You can fight the sleep but not the dream'_

**(Weather With You, Crowded House)**

I was up too early, that's for sure. Rolling over sleepily, I turned off my alarm. It was about four in the morning and so many feelings were rushing through me: excitement, regret, nervous, anticipation.

I knew I had to be really quiet, or else this could go wrong. Really wrong.

Sneaking like the epic ninja I am, I walked downstairs. Mum, although she was the queen of early risers, wasn't up yet. I wolfed down some Cornflakes and grabbed my bag, which I had packed the night before with chocolate, a book and my iPod and Blackberry.

I had already decided and put out what I was going to wear – a white vest, a grey cardigan and blue skinny jeans. I left my auburn waves as they were. I had already planned my backstory: me and Robyn, my best friend, had gone into Manchester for a birthday shopping trip, as Robyn's birthday was (very conveniently) tomorrow.

Checking I looked OK and had everything – I didn't, I'd forgotten my purse – I went outside. The wind whipped at my face, sending my already slightly mess hair into fits. I sighed, straitening my waves and walking to the all too familiar bus stop.

The bus didn't take long to catch, as they ran through our hometown at short intervals. I plugged in my iPod, listening to my audition song.

The bus took about an hour to get to Manchester, it was 5 .30 am according to my watch, so I had loads of time to pootle and stuff.

I went to the nearest Starbucks, which luckily had WiFi. My phone connected onto Facebook. Loads of people were saying stuff like 'Weekend!' or 'Going Shopping' but I wasn't surprised to see one that was slightly out of the ordinary. 'Going to the X Factor audition now EEK! Xxx' I rolled my eyes. This was the girl who everyone liked. She was majorly talented and in the money. I'm half surprised she hadn't been signed before the X Factor. It was Katie Granger.

She was basically the reason why no one else EVER got a look-in, no matter what we did. When we did Aladdin in Year 6, she got Jasmine. When we did Grease, she got Sally. Only recently we did West Side Story and she got Maria. It left me and all the other less popular people hating her, but half wishing we were her.

If Katie was auditioning, I had more chance of being struck by lightning in the next two seconds. I put my head in my hands, listening to my audition song again, trying to take the sick feeling out of my whole body. I couldn't do this.

An hour and ten chapters of my book later, I got up from my table to head to the Arena and start queuing. I was still nowhere near the front. I groaned. Today was going to be a long day.

I got out my iPod and, since it still had loads of charge, listened to my music again. It was something to keep me amused at the very least.

After about a long 30 minutes of queuing, I felt someone tap my back I turned around, excepting it to be an official or something of the sort. I definitely wasn't expecting what it was that I saw. It was, in fact, the rather handsome Harry Styles, Mr. Popular, Ladies Man.

Ok, 'rather handsome' is like saying that the Queen is 'quite posh' or that Albert Einstein is 'reasonably clever'.

They are massive understatements, because Harry Styles is a bit of a sex god. And I may sort of maybe a little bit like him.

'Alexis!' I scoffed silently; surprised the boy behind me even knew my name. Well, he was in my form and I've kind of known him for, like, ten years.

'Harry, right?' I replied. I was attempting to show him I couldn't care less about the fact he was very, very hot. He looked slightly peeved that I showed no recollection of him. I mean, he notices me now because we're in the same queue.

'Yeah… so… you like singing?' I rolled my eyes.

'Bit of an understatement, really. But you know, I'm always a bit overshadowed by-' I began.

'Katie,' Harry finished, grimacing. 'Yeah. So, give us a burst of song then!' He said, grinning encouragingly. I shook my head firmly.

'No way,'

'Come on!'

'No, seriously. I'm feeling far too nervous!' I insisted. Harry smiled.

'OK,' I looked at him. Did he really just give up?

'Don't look at me like that, Alexis. By the way – do you have a nickname?' He asked, curious.

'Lex, I suppose. Or hey, how about Sixela? Get a trend going?'

'Sixela?' He chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out. 'Don't laugh, it's my name backwards! I get to call you Hazzy,' He sighed.

'As long I can call you Sixela!' I rolled my eyes.

'Deal,' We shook hands. Harry turned back round; I'm supposing to him Mum and began to chat. I leaned against the railings, feeling really nervous. I'm not shy around people, so this was new. What if everyone hated me? What if I get booed off the stage but they still show my dreadful audition to the public?

Harry turned to face me again. 'You OK?' I sighed.

'No, not really,' He patted my back.

'It's gonna be fine. Have you ever performed in front of anyone?'

'No,' I said, biting my lip.

'I'll be right behind you, OK?' He smiled encouragingly. 'Hey, look over their!' I looked to were Harry was pointing and burst out laughing. A man was wearing a multi coloured onesie and practicing yoga.

'Don't see that everyday, do you?' I said, grinning, my anxiety momentarily forgotten.

'NEXT!' The person at the desk shouted. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

'Name?'

'Alexis Jupiter,' I glared as the person tried clearly not to snort.

'Here's your number, wear it visibly!' I nodded, putting it on my stomach. 'Through there now!' I took another deep breath and walked to wear the man pointed. Suddenly, Dermot O'Leary popped in front of me.

'Hello! What's your name?'

'Alexis Jupiter. I know, weird name!' I said, smiling.

'How old are you and where are you from?' Dermot asked, smiling back.

'I'm 16 and I'm from Stafford,' I replied.

'Great. And why are you here today?'

'Well, to sing and hopefully progress from there!' I said.

Dermot thanked me, walking away and interviewing Harry, I believe. I carried on walking into backstage, where there were loads of black speakers. Dermot entered again, explaining what I had to do. I nodded, and he hugged me. You know, cos' he's like a professional hugger.

'OK, 3, 2, 1, you're on!' The man by the wings said. I walked on, my hands trembling. I grinned at the audience and widened my eyes. It was huge!

'Hello, pet. What's your name?' Cheryl asked me, showing off her white, even teeth.

'I'm Alexis Jupiter,' I laughed at the audience's reaction to my name before saying, 'Hey, it works for Bruno Mars and Freddie Mercury!' Which made them and the judges laugh.

'OK, how old are you and where are you from?' Cheryl said, still smiling.

'I'm 16 and I'm from Stafford,' There were a few whoops which made me smile.

'And what will you be singing today?' Cheryl asked.

'I'm going to sing I've Got You by McFly,' I replied confidently. Or semi confidently.

'Off you go then!' Simon said, leaning back. I waited for the music and began to sing.

'The world would be a lonely place  
>Without the one that puts a smile on your face<br>So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
>I won't be lonely when I'm down<p>

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
>When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer.<p>

I never doubted you at all  
>The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? (by and watch them fall)<br>So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
>And whisper words of love right into my ear<p>

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
>When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer<br>Yeah when I got you  
>Oh to make me feel better<br>When the nights are long they'll be easier together

Looking in your eyes  
>Hoping they won't cry<br>And even if they do  
>I'll be in bed so close to you<br>So hold you through the night  
>And you'll be unaware<br>But if you need me I'll be there

Yeah I got you  
>Oh to make me feel stronger<br>When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
>Yeah when I got you to make me feel better<br>When the nights are long they'll be easier together  
>Oh and I got you'<p>

I let a deep out, looking at the reaction. The audience clapped, and Cheryl stood up. I waited, thrilled. Wow – I'd done it!

Louis spoke to me. 'That was very good, and I'm pretty certain the audience liked it. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, hopefully. The only thing is I felt you were a bit reserved,'

All the rest of the judges said similar things, and I took them all.

'Right, we're going to vote now. Louis?' Simon said.

'It's really hard, but it's just a yes,' I smiled.

'Cheryl?'

'I liked you Alexis; it's a yes!' I grinned, doing an awkward jig.

'Natalia?'

'I don't know, I liked you. But there's something missing,' I held my breath. 'But it's a yes,' I jumped up, thrilled! I was through! But I still needed Simon's answer.

'Alexis, you're young, you still need some work, you aren't brilliant, but I like you and I'm going to say yes,' I squealed, hopping up again.

'Thank you so so so so so much!' I called excitedly. I ran off, not quite believing it. Backstage, Harry was there getting ready.

'Good news?' He asked. I nodded, excited.

'Good luck!' I called, walking away. It was surreal. I had just performed in front of thousands of people. And my crush, not that I showed I thought of him like that, finally noticed me.

'_Oh, Everybody's Starry Eyed_

_And Everybody Knows'_

**(Starry Eyed, Ellie Goulding)**


	2. New England

Open Your Eyes

**Hi again! I still don't own Harry. However, I own the delight that is a packet of Maltesers. **

'_So Raise your Glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud'_

**(Raise Your Glass, P!NK)**

I left the audition as soon as possible, hoping to miss traffic on the M6 back to Holmes Chapel. Although I was from Stafford, I lived in Holmes Chapel.

The bus journey was a typical one. I was accompanied by a bunch of delightful chavs – sarcasm. And to make it even worse, they were talking about their girlfriends arses. It's always nice to have good company. I was so close to turning around and screaming. But I am a very calm, well brought up person. Except when I lashed out at a person who bullied Robyn. Well, let's just say he got what was always coming to him

O.O.O.O

'Lex? Is that you?' My older brother, Brendan, called down the stairs.

'Yup. Are Dad and Mum up?' I said, dumping my bag.

'Yes, but I gave her breakfast in bed to make sure she didn't know you'd gone. But I think there is some explaining to do…' Brendan looked at me in a big brotherly fashion. I gulped.

'-' I blabbered, running out.

'LEX! COME BACK! YOU OWE ME!' Brendan shouted, chasing after me and catching up in no time, grabbing me around the waist and slinging me over his shoulder.

'Brendan! Noooo! Let me go!' I screamed, laughing and hitting my brother on the back.

'Never! Unless you tell me!' He replied, pinning me down on the sofa. I slapped him across the face, pissing myself laughing. We kept our little battle going until I finally gave in, sighing.

'I went to audition for the X Factor. Do not say anything!' I told him, putting my finger to his lips.

'My freaking sister's a celebrity!' Brendan muttered, leaning back and smiling. I shook my head.

'No, I'll be lucky to last a day in bootcamp! Don't tell!' I insisted. Brendan looked at me, pleading. Damn his lovely brown eyes They very nearly get me every time.

'I'm only telling Robyn and Mum and Dad. OK?' Brendan nodded reluctantly. I hit him, just for good luck. I mean, someone has to keep the poor boy in order. I patted Brendan on the back, nudging him up to his room. For two siblings of a similar age – him being 17 – we got on pretty well. Whenever I got friendly with a boy, he would threaten to bash their face in if they hurt me, even if they were just friends. Most of the time that scared them out of anything, but also scared them out of any possible friendship.

O.O.O.O

It was so weird: one day I saw auditioning for the X Factor, the next I was back at school. And only Harry knew. Unless of course Katie McBitchalot had seen me there, which I was hoping she hadn't. And just because I thought that, she probably has. Katie was notorious for being, well, Katie, but also for gossiping. One of the main reasons I hate her is because I went for a sleepover at a girl called Natalie's house in Year 6, and we did the whole 'what's told at the sleepover stays at the sleepover' thing. I said I liked this guy, James. Katie acted really interested, getting all the little details out from me. When we went back to school on Monday, Katie must have told him. At second break, James came up to me and asked me if I was true. I denied, but he obviously knew I saw lying.

So we were pretty much silent enemies, as I told Brendan what happened and he gave her a 'telling off'. Yeah right, more like a deaf threat. Telling off my arse.

Anyway, as I was saying: it's Monday morning. School. Normally I'm not a bad student, but I can't do Science or Geography for toffee. Dad wanted me to do Geography GCSE's and I had to do Chemistry. I'm pretty much doomed in both of those.

I don't take long to get ready. I'm a weensy bit of a tomboy according to Robyn, Brendan and a few other people in the class. I put on the white school shirt and red tie, trousers and tied my hair messy dark auburn hair in a ponytail. I wore black converse to school, even though most teachers were against it, especially my History teacher, Mr. Scotland.

Me and Brendan walked to school, arriving just a few seconds before the bell rang, as usual. Robyn ran up to me, arms open. Just a metre away from me, she tripped on a coke can. She straightened up, giggling. Robyn was pretty eccentric.

'Hey, Lex!' She hugged me quickly, kicking the Coke can into the gutter. We sat down on the nearby bench, chatting about things until Harry enetered and winked at me. I ignored him, but Robyn nudged me.

'Lex! Say hi or summit!' She scolded. I waved awkwardly. Robyn grabbed my shoulder.

'How on earth did you get to know Harry Styles over the weekend?' I was about to reply, when a couple caught my eye. It was Harry. With Katie. Kissing.

Robyn followed my look. 'Oh,' she said, hugging me. 'Lex, c'mere. He's a prat anyway! He might be doing it to get you jealous, you know!' But we both knew she didn't mean it.

'Robyn, you don't have to squeeze that hard!' I said when Robyn pulled me closer. She grinned cheekily.

'That's what she said!' She joked. I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang, making me and Robyn start and get up instantly. She had Business Studies and I had…

Ah shit. I had English with Harry.

Fuck my life.

'_I don't want to change the world_

_I'm not looking for New England_

_Are you looking for another girl?'_

**(New England, Kirsty McColl)**


End file.
